


Touch Me Like You Do

by flickawhip



Series: Shayna Baszler Imagines [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shayna likes to make you happy...Written for the blog, and the prompt: “Bite my neck and fuck me harder.”





	Touch Me Like You Do

\- Shayna is always good with you  
\- She knows what you need  
\- She’s been gentle before  
\- Tonight though?  
\- Tonight you want her rough  
\- Need her rough  
\- It’s been a bad week  
\- She’s always good at making things better  
\- She’s smirking even as she finds you on the bed  
\- Waiting  
\- Naked  
\- You want her  
\- Need her  
\- She’s aware of your need  
\- “Flat won’t work babe...”  
\- She beckons you off the bed  
\- You help her undress  
\- Let her position you how she wants you  
\- She has you against the wall  
\- Your forehead is resting against the wall  
\- She’s given you just enough space to breathe  
\- Her first touch is rough  
\- Firm hands cupping your breasts  
\- Teasing your nipples  
\- You gasp instantly  
\- You arch to her touch  
\- She smirks, a hand moving down, pulling you back against her  
\- The other arm slips around your waist  
\- She pauses  
\- Corrects your hand position  
\- Eases you forward so you can rest your forearms on the wall beside your head  
\- You know what’s coming  
\- Her fingers are light over your hip  
\- Her smirk is clear even as she moves to whisper  
\- ‘Spread for me’  
\- Into your ear  
\- You do  
\- She nips your earlobe  
\- Tugs gently  
\- You moan softly  
\- Her fingers against your clit are demanding  
\- You shiver  
\- “Fuck...”  
\- The word is panted  
\- She smirks against your shoulder  
\- Suckles on your shoulder-bone a little  
\- “Shay...”  
\- “What do you need Babe?”  
\- **“Bite my neck and fuck me harder.”**  
\- She laughs softly  
\- “God you really are needy...”  
\- She’s barely started  
\- Her pace was too light though  
\- She licks your neck first  
\- Bites down  
\- Hard  
\- You shiver  
\- Let out a wanton moan  
\- She smirks  
\- You can feel it against your skin  
\- Her fingers push into you roughly  
\- Three fingers, then four  
\- You whine  
\- Spread yourself wider  
\- She sets a pace  
\- Rough now  
\- Demanding  
\- Her palm brushes your clit  
\- She’s rougher the more you moan  
\- You come undone with a scream  
\- She smirks  
\- Continues  
\- “Shay...”  
\- “Babe...”  
\- She purrs the word  
\- Bites your neck again  
\- Fucks you harder still  
\- The second climax draws sobs from you  
\- The release feels so good  
\- She smirks  
\- Brings you down  
\- Licks your bitten neck gently  
\- Carries you to bed  
\- Settles you there gently  
\- Curls around you  
\- Kisses your un-marked neck  
\- “My girl...”  
\- She’s softer now  
\- Warmer  
\- “My sweet, sweet girl.”  
\- Her arm over you feels gentle  
\- She kisses you suddenly  
\- Then again  
\- You groan  
\- Kiss back  
\- “Shay...”  
\- “Shhh, take a minute... we can do more later...”


End file.
